mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Crayon Shin-chan
Futabasha | publisher_en = ComicsOne (former) CMX Manga (current) | publisher_other = Indorestu Pacific Comics House Egmont Manga & Anime Tong Li Comics Casterman Planeta DeAgostini The Walt Disney Company Nation Edutainment Seoul Media Group | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Weekly Manga Action Manga Town | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = January 1990 | last = February 5, 2010 | volumes = 49 | volume_list = }} Vitello Productions Phuuz Production Funimation Entertainment | network = TV Asahi | network_en = Adult Swim (2006-2009) Jetix, and Pop (TV channel) | network_other = Chilevision Animax Italia 1, Boing, Cartoon Network, Hiro Jetix TVG RCTI Kids channel Jetix Antena 3, Canal 33, Canal Sur 2, Cartoon Network Hungama TV ntv7 SIC, Animax Jetix RTL 2, Jetix Tooniverse, SBS(formerly) TTV, CTS, GTV Entertainment Kanaal 2 IBC 13 Razer Channel 3 ATV | first = April 13, 1992 | last = | episodes = 700 (as of 14-05-2010) }} is a Japanese manga and anime series written by Yoshito Usui. Crayon Shin-chan follows the adventures of five-year-old Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara and his parents, neighbors, and friends and is set in Kasukabe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan. Due to the death of author Usui, the manga in its current form ended on February 5, 2010, as announced in a broadcast of the anime on October 16, 2009. On December 1, 2009, it was announced that a new manga would be published in the summer of 2010 by members of Usui's team. Basic information Crayon Shin-chan first appeared in a Japanese weekly magazine called Weekly Manga Action, which is published by Futabasha. The anime Crayon Shin-chan has been on TV Asahi since April 13, 1992, and on several television networks, worldwide. Shin-Chan has 52 episodes. Many of the jokes in the series stem from Shin-chan's occasionally weird, unnatural and inappropriate use of language, as well as from his inappropriate behavior. Consequently, non-Japanese readers and viewers may find it difficult to understand his jokes. In fact, some of them cannot be translated into other languages. In Japanese, certain set phrases almost always accompany certain actions; many of these phrases have standard responses. A typical gag involves Shin-chan confounding his parents by using the wrong phrase for the occasion; for example, saying "Welcome back!" ("おかえりなさい") instead of "I'm home!" ("ただいま") when he comes home. Another difficulty in translation arises from the use of onomatopoeic Japanese words. In scolding Shin-chan and attempting to educate him in proper behaviour his parent or tutor may use such a phrase to indicate the correct action. Often through misinterpreting such a phrase as a different, though similar sounding phrase, or through interpreting it in one sense when another is intended, Shin-chan will embark on a course of action which, while it may be what he thinks is being requested of him, leads to bizarre acts which serve only to vex his parents or tutors even more. This is not restricted to onomatopoeic words, since almost any word can become a source of confusion for Shin-chan, including English loan-words, such as mistaking "cool" for "pool" ("That's pool!" or "プールだぞ！" for "That's cool!"). Some other humorous themes which are repeated in the series are of a more universal nature, such as gags based on physical comedy (such as eating snow with chopsticks) or, as a child, unexpectedly using adult speech patterns or mannerisms. But even there, many of the gags may require an understanding of Japanese culture and/or language to be fully appreciated; for example, his infamous "Mr. Elephant" impression, while being transparently obvious as a physical gag, also has a deeper resonance with contemporary Japanese culture since it references the popular Japanese children's song "Zou-san" (ぞうさん). Shin-chan regularly becomes besotted with pretty female characters who are much older than him, and an additional source of humor is derived from his child-like attempts at wooing these characters, such as by asking them (inappropriately, on several levels) "Do you like green peppers?" (ピーマン好き?). He continually displays a lack of tact when talking to adults asking such questions as "How many people have you killed?" to tough looking men or, "When are you going to die?" to elderly people. During the beginning of the series, the TV show was mostly based on the storyline in the original manga. As the show progressed, more and more episodes became anime-original. The show works under a sliding timescale where the characters have maintained their ages throughout the course of the show. Though time has passed to allow for the rise and fall of several pop culture icons, marriages, pregnancies, and births of various characters, all the characters still maintain their age at the time of their introduction. For example, if the two major births in the series are taken into account (Shinnosuke's sister and his kindergarten teacher's child), Shinnosuke would be seven years old and in second grade, but he is not. Yoshito Usui died on September 11, 2009 after a fall at Mount Arafune. After Usui died, Futabasha originally planned to end Crayon Shin-chan in November 2009. Upon discovery of new manuscripts, Futabasha decided to extend the comic's run until the March 2010 issue of the magazine, which shipped on February 5, 2010."Crayon Shin-chan Manga to Continue until February." Anime News Network. November 5, 2009. Retrieved on November 18, 2009. Characters '''English FUNimation adaptation English-language adaptations English anime An English subtitled version of Crayon Shin-chan ran on KIKU-TV in Hawaii from April 1, 1992 through December 1, 2001."Crayon Shinchan." KIKU-TV. Retrieved on March 24, 2010. Vitello/Phuuz Production The Shin-chan anime had an English dub produced by Vitello Productions in Burbank, California in 1994. The dub, with character names changed, ran on Fox Kids (now Disney XD) in the United Kingdom, and on RTÉ Two in the Republic of Ireland in the early 2000s. The dub is of American origin, with actors and actresses such as Kath Soucie, Russi Taylor, Grey DeLisle, and Pat Fraley playing major roles (Soucie plays Shin himself, and his mother). Despite the American origin, this dub was never licensed in North America. The dub is edited for content; many scenes—including the frequent appearance of Shin's naked buttocks, humor relating to breast-size, transsexualism and other sexual concepts—remain in the finished product. RTÉ Two has not shown the series since 2003, and Jetix only usually shows it as shorts in between programs, with more edits. Vitello's dub was succeeded by Phuuz Entertainment inc. in 2003, which featured a new cast of voice artists. English FUNimation version FUNimation Entertainment acquired the license for the Shin-chan anime in the US as of 2005. As per all international licenses for the series, TV Asahi remained a licensing partner for North America. The new dub received a month-long test run on Cartoon Network on the Adult Swim programming block. Season 1 returned to Adult Swim on April 9, 2007, at a 12:30 am EDT timeslot. The new dub features a Texas-based cast of voice actors, and English scripts written by television writers Jared Hedges, Joel Bergen, Alex Muniz, and a few part-time writers. Comic and television writers Evan Dorkin and Sarah Dyer also contributed to the early scripts (episodes 1-6 and 8) for polish/punch-up. The dub is directed by Zach Bolton, and occasionally Laura Bailey. FUNimation's dubbing of "Shin Chan" takes many liberties with the source material. Since most episodes do not feature extensive continuity, FUNimation has chosen to take advantage of this by producing episodes of the series out of their original order. As a result, characters such as Ai are introduced much earlier than in the series' original Japanese run. The FUNimation dub is adult-oriented, with many sexual references, dark humor, and references to current popular American culture, the latter of which makes the series appear to be set in the "present day" (2007), rather than in 1992 (the year the series was first broadcast in Japan). For example, in one scene, Ai and Penny argue over which one of them is Jessica Simpson (whose first album wasn't released until the late 90s) and which one is Ashlee Simpson (whose first album wasn't released until the mid-2000s), which is very different from the original Japanese script that dealt with many social issues within Japan at the time. At least two episodes reference Rudy Guliani and his unsuccessful bid for President. The show also created new, previously non-existent backstories, as well as significantly different personalities for the characters, including, but not limited to, Penny Milfer's father (who has yet to appear in the series) being physically abusive toward both his wife and daughter, a running gag that the show uses for black humor. The Principal of Shin's school ("Super Happy Fun Time American School" in the dub) has also been substantially changed, becoming a half Gypsy, half Peruvian man with a complicated prior life that includes a stint as a magician, in which he accidentally killed/castrasted scores of audience members. Miss Polly, one of the teachers, has been rewritten as a kinky nymphomaniac, while Shin's schoolmate Georgie (Kazama in Japanese) has been turned into an absurdly hawkish conservative. The use of modern American pop culture references to a show otherwise dated by the times was also used in Geneon's dub of the Lupin the 3rd 1977 series. Most episodes of the American dub have received a rating of TV-14, for its relatively strong suggestive dialogue (D) and coarse language (L). However, some episodes are rated TV-MA for more offensive language, stronger sexual dialogue, and objectionable humor/content deemed too strong for a TV-14 rating. Outlines of the episodes used by FUNimation can be found online. Prior to August 1, 2009. FUNimation episodes were streamed online weekly at Adult Swim's free broadband service, Adult Swim Video. Also, the tenth episode that was dubbed used to be available at AdultSwim.com for free as an interactive video. In addition to watching the episode, one could watch video commentary from the FUNimation staff, booth recordings, script comparisons, bios, show artwork, and other special features. This feature however, has since been removed from the website. The first thirteen episodes were released on DVD May 13, 2008, by FUNimation Home Entertainment. Season 2 began airing on Adult Swim on April 12, 2008. While initially airing at 1:30-2:00 am ET/PT, it was later moved to 11:00-11:30 pm ET/PT. However, this only lasted for two weeks, after which the show was pushed back to the midnight slot on August 9, 2008. After the September 6th airing, the show was removed from the broadcast schedule with six episodes of the season remaining, which were still shown on Adult Swim Video as online exclusives. As of November 8, 2008, reruns of the program aired on Sunday nights at 2:30 am ET/PT, but was later pushed to 2am on January 18, 2009. According to the Adult Swim message board Adult Swim no longer has the broadcast rights to the show as of August 1, 2009, with the episodes no longer viewable on Adult Swim Video, and the show's subforum on the Adult Swim message board has been removed. A small selection of episodes can still be viewed for free on FUNimation's Video site. In addition, FUNimation has also uploaded the Star Wars parody Shin-Wars on YouTube. Funimation since November 2009 has started posting episodes on YouTube. The FUNimation dub in its entirety is now available on Hulu as well. English manga ComicsOne has translated ten volumes of Shin-chan into English and released it in the United States. Occasional pop culture references familiar to Americans, such as Pokémon and Britney Spears (who has been known to be a fan of the series herself) , were added to increase the appeal to American audiences. The manga is mirrored from its original to read from left to right."Crayon ShinChan Volume 1 Sampler." ComicsOne. April 11, 2004. Retrieved on October 17, 2009. Starting with the sixth volume, many of the names were changed to the ones used in the Phuuz English version of the anime, even though the anime never appeared in North America. This translation is rated Teen. Since then, American publisher DrMaster took over the licenses of several manga series, including Crayon Shin-chan, from ComicsOne. No new volumes of Crayon Shin-chan were released under the DrMaster imprint. On July 28, 2007, DC Comics' manga division CMX announced the acquisition of the Crayon Shin-chan manga. The CMX version is rated Mature instead of Teen from ComicsOne, because of nudity, sexual humor, and bad language. The first volume was released on February 27, 2008, with uncensored art, and the style of jokes that frequent the Adult Swim dub with some throw backs to the original version, such as his original greeting. However, volume 10 omitted a gag which was in the Comics 1 version. India In India Shinchan first appeared in 2006 on Hungama TV. Early on, there were a lot of controversies about his style and language, and the show was banned by the Government .http://www.merinews.com/article/india-bans-telecasting-of-shin-chan/151557.shtml Later, by popular demand, the show was edited and began airing again. Theme Songs Opening Themes * Japan # #*April 13, 1992 - September 21, 1992 #*Lyricist: Yoshito Usui / Composer: Tetsuro Oda / Arranger: Masao Akashi / Singers: TUNE'S #*Episode Range: 1-21 # #*October 12, 1992 - July 5, 1993 #*Lyricist: Daiko Nagato / Composer: Tetsuro Oda / Arranger: Takeshi Hayama / Singers: B.B.Queens #*Episode Range: 22-57 # #*July 12, 1993 - September 25, 1995 #*Lyricist: Reo Rinozuka / Composer: Yasuo Kosugi / Arranger: Michiaki Kato / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) #*Episode Range: 58-160 # #*October 9, 1995 - September 27, 1996 #*Lyricist: Poem-dan / Composer/Arranger: Takashi Kimura / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) #*Episode Range: 161-202 # #*September 11, 1996 - March 20, 1998 #*Lyricist: C's / Composer/Arranger: Satoru Sugawara / Singer: Puppy #*Episode Range: 203-268 # #*April 10, 1998 - May 26, 2000 #*Lyricist/Arranger/Composer: motsu / Singers: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Action Mask (Tesshō Genda) #*Episode Range: 269-358 # #*June 2, 2000 - January 11, 2003 #*Lyricist/Composer: LADY Q / Arranger: Toshiya Mori / Singers: LADY Q and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Misae Nohara (Miki Narahashi) #*Episode Range: 359-458 # "PLEASURE" #*January 18, 2003 - October 16, 2004 #*Lyricist: Chihiro Kurosu / Composer: Kaori Hosoi / Arranger: Nobuyuki Shimizu / Singer: Tomomi Kahala #*Episode Range: 459-508 # #*October 22, 2004 - February 23, 2007; June 22, 2007 - October 16, 2009 #*Lyricist: Yuji Muto / Composer/Arranger: Yasunari Nakamura / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) #*Episode Range: 509-594, 603-681 # #*March 9, 2007 - June 15, 2007 #*Lyricist: Yuji Muto / Composer: Yasunari Nakamura / Arranger: Takafumi Iwasaki / Singer: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Crayon Friends from AKB48 #*Episode Range: 595-602 # #*October 23, 2009 - #*Singer: Becky♪♯ #*Episode Range: 682- Ending themes *Japan # #*April 13, 1992 - September 21, 1992 #*Lyricist/Composer: Toshiyuki Arakawa / Arrangers/Singers: Daiji MAN Brothers Band #*Episode Range: 1-21 # #*October 12, 1992 - July 5, 1993 #*Lyricist/Composer/Singer: Hiromi Yonemura / Arranger: Itaru Watanabe #*Episode Range: 22-57 # #*July 12, 1993 - May 30, 1994 #*Lyricist: Yui Nishiwaki / Composer: Hideo Saito / Arranger: Hiroshi Shinkawa / Singers: Sakurakko Club Sakura Gumi #*Episode Range: 58-99 # #*June 6, 1994 - August 29, 1994 #*Lyricist: Moichi Kato / Composers/Arrangers: Ozutairiku and Yasuhiko Hoshino / Singers: Yuko and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) #*Episode Range: 100-112 # #*September 5, 1994 - September 18, 1995 #*Lyricist: Marron Koshaku / Composer/Arranger: Takashi Kimura / Singers: Marron Koshaku and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) #*Episode Range: 113-160 # "REGGAE" #*October 9, 1995 - May 24, 1996 #*Lyricist/Singer: KOTONE / Composers: KEISUKE and Yoichi Yamazaki / Arranger: Yuzo Hayashi #*Episode Range: 161-188 # #*June 7, 1996 - September 13, 1996 #*Lyricist: Moichi Kato / Composers: Ozutairiku and Yasuhiko Hoshino / Arrangers: Daisaku Kume and Kiyohiko Semba / Singers: Haruo Minami and Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) #*Episode Range: 189-202 # #*October 11, 1996 - September 26, 1997 #*Lyricists: Aki Okui and Lemon Saito / Composer/Singer: Aki Okui / Arranger: Akitoshi Onodera #*Episode Range: 203-248 # #*October 17, 1997 - November 20, 1998 #*Lyricist/Composer/Arranger: RYUZI / Singer: Nanase Ogawa #*Episode Range: 249-297 # #*November 27, 1998 - March 2000 #*Lyricist/Composer: KAORU / Arrangers: Tsuyoshi Yamanaka and L'luvia / Singers: L'luvia #*Episode Range: 298-358 # #*June 2, 2000 - March 2001 #*Lyricist/Composer: Ke-chan / Singer: Kamaboko #*Episode Range: 359-397 # #*June 1, 2001 - September 14, 2002 #*Lyricist/Composer: Tsunku / Arrangers: Yuichi Takahashi and Tsunku / Singers: Sheki-Dol #*Episode Range: 398-451 # #*November 2, 2002 - September 27, 2003, October 16, 2004 #*Lyricists: Yoshito Usui and Yuri Asada / Composer: Yasuo Kosugi / Arranger: Hideo Saito / Singers: Shinnosuke Nohara (Akiko Yajima) and Misae Nohara (Miki Narahashi) #*Episode Range: 452-508 # #*October 22, 2004 - December 16, 2005 #*Lyricist/Composer: Rio / Arranger: Papa Daisuke / Singers: Yanawarabaa #*Episode Range: 509-552 *English # "Party Join Us" #*Singer: Brina Palencia #*Episode Range: 1-52 #*(originally the fifth ending theme) Movies *July 24, 1993: **Theme Song: **Lyricist: Shizuru Ohtaka / Composer: Osamu Masaki / Arranger: Yuzo Hayashi / Singer: Mew (Miyuki Kajitani) *April 23, 1994: **Theme Song: **Lyricist: AIKO / Composer: Akira Shirakawa / Arranger: Mari Konishi / Singer: Kyoko Kishi *April 15, 1995: **Theme Song: **Lyricist: Nozomi Inoue / Composer: Yasuo Kosugi / Arranger: Yuzo Hayashi / Singer: Sachiko Sugimoto *April 13, 1996: **Special Guest Star: Akiko Hinagata **Theme Song: "SIX COLORS BOY" **Lyricist: Makoto Asakura / Composer/Arranger: Daisuke Asakura / Singer: Akiko Hinagata *April 19, 1997: **Special Guest Star: Tamao Nakamura **Theme Song: **Lyricist/Composer/Arranger/Singer: Kazuo Zaitsu *April 18, 1998: **Special Guest Star: IZAM **Theme Song: "PURENESS" **Lyricists: IZAM, SAKA Chan / Composers: KUZUKI, SHAZNA / Arrangers: Nobuhiko Sato, Kazuhisa Yamaguchi, SHAZNA / Singers: SHAZNA *April 17, 1999: **Theme Song: **Lyricist: Rokusuke Ei / Composer: Taku Izumi / Arranger: Mumon Toyama / Singers: The Nohara Family & Onsen Wakuwaku '99 *April 22, 2000: **Theme Song: **Lyricist: Takashi Matsumoto / Composer: Toshiaki Matsumoto / Arranger: Motoyoshi Iwasaki / Singer: Sachiko Kobayashi (Chorus: Otowa Yurikago-kai) *April 21, 2001: **Theme Song: **Lyricist: Mitsuko Shiramine / Composer/Arranger: Motoyoshi Iwasaki / Singer: Sachiko Kobayashi *April 20, 2002: **Theme Song: **Lyricist/Composer/Singer: Dance☆Man *April 19, 2003: **Special Guest Star: Tama-chan **Theme Song: **Lyricist: Sayuri / Composer: Takafumi Iwasaki / Arranger: Hideo Saito / Singers: The Nohara Family All Stars (Akiko Yajima, Miki Narahashi, Keiji Fujiwara, Satomi Koorogi, Mari Mashiba) *April 17, 2004: **Theme Song: **Lyricists: Teruyoshi Uchimura with Boon Companions and Emi Makiho / Composer/Arranger: Yasumasa Sato / Singers: NO PLAN *April 16, 2005: **Special Guest Star: The Guitar Samurai (Yoku Hata) **Theme Song: "CraYon Beats" **Lyricist/Singer: AI / Composers: AI, Kenji Hino, DJ YUTAKA (813) / Arrangers: Kenji Hino, DJ YUTAKA (813) *April 15, 2006: **Special Guest Star: Koriki Choshu **Theme Song: "GO WAY!!" **Lyricist/Singer: Kumi Koda / Composer/Arranger: Hiroshi Komatsu *April 21, 2007: **Theme Song: "Cry Baby" **Lyricist: Naoki Takada / Composers: Naoki Takada and Shintaro "Growth" Izutsu / Arranger: Shintaro "Growth" Izutsu / Singer: SEAMO *April 19, 2008: **Special Guest Star: Yoshio Kojima **Theme Song: **Singer: DJ Ozma *April 18, 2009: **Special Guest Star: Jero **Theme Song: **Singer: Jero *April 17, 2010: **Theme Song: **Singer: mihimaru GT There have been other specials in which feature-length movies were broadcast on television rather than in theaters. The special crossover episode Kamen Rider Den-O + Shin-O aired in 2007 to promote the Kamen Rider Den-O movie. Notes * References External links * [http://www.futabasha.com/sinchan/ Official Futabasha Crayon Shin-chan website] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/shinchan/ Official TV Asahi Crayon Shin-chan website] * [http://www.shinchanshow.com/ Official FUNimation Shin Chan website] * [http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.comicsone.com/manga/crayon/ Official ComicsOne Crayon ShinChan website] (Archive) * [http://www4.funimation.com/video/?page=show&b=85/ Watch Shin-chan episodes on FUNimation's video page] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrTfJwefdoY Watch Shin-Wars on YouTube (Uploaded by FUNimation)] * [http://www.shinchan-movie.com/ Official Crayon Shin-chan movie website] * * [http://www5a.biglobe.ne.jp/~crashin/sub/index.htm List of Crayon Shin-chan episodes] * Official Crayon Shin-chan Spanish website ca:Shin-chan de:Crayon Shin-Chan es:Crayon Shin-chan eo:Crayon Shin-chan eu:Shin-chan fa:شین-چان fr:Shinchan gl:Shin Chan ko:짱구는 못말려 id:Crayon Shin-chan it:Shin Chan ms:Crayon Shin-chan nl:Shin Chan ja:クレヨンしんちゃん pl:Shin-chan pt:Crayon Shin-chan sv:Crayon Shin-chan th:ชินจังจอมแก่น uk:Крейон Сінтян zh-yue:蠟筆小新 zh:蜡笔小新 Category:Crayon Shin-chan Category:Asia Television Limited